Life: I Guess You Could Call it that
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary, is a broken girl who seems to have her life together to everyone else, that is until she meets the Lightwoods, and her life drastically changes for the better
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot and some of the smaller characters; all characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Clary POV:**

There was nothing anyone could do for me. I couldn't tell anyone what was going on at home, but I also couldn't bare it anymore. Any sign of happiness was just completely lost, and it was getting harder and harder to get out of bed every morning.

Summer was almost over, and it had been the worst summer of my life. It was filled with a bunch of beating, and constant insults being yelled at me every chance my father could get.

My mother left about 6 years ago. She promised to come back for me, but after the first few years, I decided that it was pointless to get my hopes up any longer. She was long gone by now, and I was stuck with him. For the next two years I would have to endure this torture. My eighteenth birthday couldn't come fast enough, but I was sure as hell counting down those days.

 **First Day of Senior Year:**

School wasn't the greatest place in the world, but it was definitely better than home, and more often than not it was my sanctuary. Nobody at school knew of my home life, and I wanted to keep it that way until the day that I graduated. Hopefully I could keep it quiet until then.

I often felt uncomfortable at school because every guy in that school was trying to get with me. I wasn't really interested in anybody in the school, which made it all the more challenging for the boys, and it's why they haven't stopped trying yet.

"Hey Clary!" Someone called down the hallway. I wouldn't consider myself popular, but everyone seemed to know who I was. I didn't mind, because it made things easier. I love helping people, which is probably why so many of them know me. I tutor a lot of the athletes in the school, I help a majority of the teachers when they need it, and I spend a lot of time helping out with the special needs kids after school. They truly are the most wonderful people that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Everything seemed to be going just fine, and than that dreaded final bell rang, and it was back to the hellhole that was my home. As I got home, I could already tell it was going to be one hell of a night.

"Where have you been Clarissa?" My father's breath reeked of alcohol; it was only 3:00 in the afternoon.

"I was at school father. I told you I would be home between 3:00 and 4:00." I really hope he just walks away so I can get to my room without injury. Unfortunately that day wouldn't be today. He stormed toward me, and I stood there like a man and took whatever he decided to do.

 **Next Day:**

The next day at school I decided to wear yoga pants, and a sweatshirt. If anyone bothered to actually pay attention to me, they would notice that on days after I've been severely beaten, I always wear yoga's and sweatshirts. They don't hurt if they cling to my skin and they are the easiest to move around it, especially if I'm sore. The one thing my father made sure I had was an extensive wardrobe and a fancy car. It made it look like he cared, and I got a lot of praise about the artificial things in my life, but to me that didn't matter. Nobody knew me well enough to as about my life, and I planned on keeping that way.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was dreading the day to be over. Weekends tended to be the worst, and it was September 16th, the day my mom left. Tonight would be the worst that has yet to come, and I was not prepared for it. I walked into the office and greeted Pamela, the school secretary.

"Hey Pam! How are you on this fine Friday morning?" I asked as I walked into the office.

"I'm great Clary! How are you?"

"I'm okay. Is Principal Ridge in his office? I was told to come down here to give some new students a tour."

"Oh yes dear, he is right in his office." She pointed to a door around the corner.

"Thank you! Oh, and I love the hair cut, and color! Really makes you eyes pop!" I said while walking away! I saw Pam blush. She was a sweet woman but I knew she didn't have much self confidence, so I make sure she gets one every Friday!

As I knock on the door, Principal Ridge tells me to enter, and when I do I make eye contact with the most attractive boy I've ever seen. His blonde hair and golden eyes stopped me dead in my tracks. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Ah! Clary, I would like to introduce you to the three new students. This is Alec, Isabelle, and Jace Lightwood. Alec, Isabelle and Jace are all juniors! I thought you'd be the perfect tour guide for them today!" Principal Ridge said as he pointed us out of his office to start the say.

As we were walking out of the office Pam called me in for a little reminder.

"Clary dear, don't forget about lunch today! Everyone is dying to see you! Let Morgan know that I love her!" Pam said with the sweetest smile ever.

"Don't I always Pam! Thanks again for the reminder! Oh, and those cupcakes you gave me Tuesday, were absolutely delicious! You make a great baker!" I said as I left the office, she blushed again, two compliments in one day, and I knew Pam enjoyed them both more than anything!

As we left the office homeroom was already over and there were kids crowding the halls. I went through the halls like every other morning with a millions hellos and a bunch of guys asking me out. This happened every morning, and I'll be honest, it was becoming less and less tolerable, and before I could speak, Isabelle started talking.

"So you must be pretty popular. Five guys just asked you out, and you denied them all. And a couple of them were pretty hot." Isabelle said as I saw Jace get a look of jealousy in his eyes, but it couldn't be because of those guys, we only just met.

"I wouldn't say I am popular, I just know a lot of people. I help out a lot around the school. And as for those guys, they have been asking me out since freshman year. They like the challenge, because I've never agreed to any of them." As I finished I showed them to their first class, Isabelle, and Jace were in the same class and Alec was right across the hall. We went to Alec's first.

"Excuse me Mr. Howell, this is Alec Lightwood."

"Ah yes, please to meet you Alec. Thank you Clary, see you are lunch!" Mr. Howell was in charge of the special needs dance party I par take in during my lunch hour, because lets be real for a minute, I don't eat. It's not really an activity I particularly like. I thanked him and walked out. Jace and Isabelle both had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What?" Is all I could say.

"What's happening at lunch?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, during lunch on Fridays Mr. Howell does a special needs dance party and I go and dance with the kids."

"That's really sweet of you Clary." Jace said and I couldn't help but feel my heart race. Next stop was Isabelle and Jace's classroom.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ashe. This is Isabelle and Jace Lightwood, the new students." As Jace entered the room I could hear all the girls let out a gasp in unison.

"Thank you dear Clary. Will I see you after school today?" Ms. Ashe was one of the teachers that I helped occasionally when she needed it.

"Absolutely. Whatever you need me to do." Clary shot Jace and Isabelle a smile and proceeded to walk out of the class, when she heard a guy say something.

"Hey Clary, wanna go out tomorrow night?" I turned around to see that it was Jake, for the hundredth time and every time the answer was the same.

"My answer is still no Jake, when are you going to get that?"

"You'll agree one of these days, I know you will." And with that, I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Jace POV**

I was finding myself a little jealous when all these guys were asking Clary out. She seemed like a really sweet and nice girl, who was totally up to helping in anyway she could, and finding a girl like that was hard to find these days. Once she was gone I heard the guys talking.

"Man she's hot, and she's totally falling for me." Jake was completely oblivious to how Clary clearly felt about him, but I admire his optimism a little bit.

"Dude, when are you gonna get the hint, Clary will never be into you. She'll fall in love with me. That's for sure, I mean, who wouldn't?" Said another boy by the name of Danny. She really did have all these boys falling all over her. She could have any boy in this school, yet she was alone, and I couldn't help but wonder why someone as sweet, funny, smart, and confident as Clary would be alone, but I wanted to find out. Desperately.

Lunchtime had come, and I'm not going to lie, I got lost, but I didn't mind, I liked exploring this school, it was huge, plus I loved being alone. I heard music coming from somewhere but I don't think I was near the music room, so I decided to follow it. I was right outside the gym, when I peaked through the window, and saw the most amazing sight I've ever seen. Clary was dancing, with the biggest smile on her face, and I don't think I've ever seen someone so wrapped up in the moment like she was.

 _Wow, she really is the most amazing person I've ever met, and I don't even know her that well, but I can't lie, I really want to know who Clary is, and just what makes her so perfect._ As Jace was thinking this, someone cleared their throat behind him, busted.

It was Clary, and he couldn't even remember when she left the gym because he was so wrapped up in thought.

"Hey, did you enjoy the show?" She asked with the cutest smile, and I couldn't help but slowly begin to find a lot of peace in her presence.

"I got lost on my way to lunch, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch you dance." I said, trying not to sound like a complete stalker.

"Well, I'm glad that I could entertain you." I know we would become friends rather easily. And with that, the bell rang and we headed back to class.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. Alec, Izzy and I had to stay after school to talk to some teachers, and catch up on the work we've missed. Alec had to go and meet with Mr. Howell, and Izzy and I went to Ms. Ashe. When we walked into the classroom, there she was.

"Hey, Isabelle and Jace this wont take long I just wanted to give you the work you missed, and have a quick chat." Ms. Ashe was a very nice and wonderful teacher, and since Izzy and I already learned this stuff at our old school, it wasn't going to be hard class. "So since you both seem to have a very good knowledge of this subject already, this class should be no problem for you. I just need you to do these two worksheets, and hand them in Monday."

"Will do Ms. Ashe." Izzy had said and we began to get up to leave. Just as that happened Clary packed up and let as well. Izzy and he made small talk all the way out to the car, and when we got there we noticed Alec had already left, what an ass.

"Damn, I can't believe Alec would leave us here, on the first day. I thought he'd at least give us a week before ditching us." Izzy said as she looked rather annoyed, but I was to, Alec totally blew us off.

"You guys need a ride? I could take you home."

"That would be awesome. Thank you so much Clary." Izzy jumped and gave her a hug. I noticed that she winced but I thought nothing of it, and decided to push it to the back of my mind.

Clary began to walk up to a rather expensive car, it was a BMW, and it was nice. I should have figured she'd come from money, but she was just so sweet it seemed impossible. I looked to my right and Izzy's jaw dropped.

"Damn girl, sick ride." Izzy said, and Clary just laughed.

"Thanks. It was my fathers idea to get it, personally I just wanted a jeep, but he insisted." She seemed rather uncomfortable talking about her father.

She took Izzy and I home, and she soon left after that. As we walked up to our house I saw Izzy staring at me.

"What?" is all I could say.

"You are totally into her Jace. I can totally tell, and I swear if you break her heart like all the other sluts you banged, I will personally puncture your balls." Izzy meant every threat she ever made towards us. Once she threatened to break my pinky if I had sex with her best friend back home, and lets just say, my pinky was eventually broken.

"You know I won't even get a chance with her Izzy, she isn't my usual type, and she isn't the type of person to exactly date, you saw how many guys she turned down just today." And although I was a little disappointed in that fact that Clary wasn't like every girl to want to be with me, it made her special and it made me totally out of my league.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **Clary POV**

As I pulled into my driveway I was totally not prepared for the beat down I was going to receive from my father. But I picked up my bag, and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and there he was, waiting for me.

"Hey Clary, I missed you. You know what today is?" He slurred his words even more than usual today, but I knew exactly why.

"Yes I do father." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was very difficult while he stroked my hair.

"Why you so tense baby? I won't hurt you…that much." And after he finished his sentence he slapped me across the face. Before I could even react, I felt a horrible pain in my stomach, and that's when I realized his foot made contact with it. I fell to the floor, and winced in pain. He grabbed my hair and pulled me through the living room, and through me into a mirror and it shattered, and the glass pierced my skin leaving a bunch of cuts that stung like hell. This was far from the end though, and I knew that it was only going to get worse. While I was making dinner, he threw a wine bottle and my head and it shattered as well, leaving me with a huge headache and a cut that was bleeding like crazy. By the time I got to leave his presence, I was banged up pretty bad, but at least I got the weekend to heal before I had to face anyone.

 **Monday Morning:**

I was pretty much all healed up by the time Monday rolled around and I decided there was no better way to enter this day than to look good while doing it. I decided on a dress that was a little more on the risky side, it had the back cut out, because lets be real, that part of my body was the least damaged, along with my legs. It had long sleeves, but it was form fitting on the top and flared as it went down, and I wore a pair of cute little heels. I figured that if I felt like shit but I dressed good, maybe it would balance it out, and I was right, it did for the most part.

I got in my car and I headed to school. I was a bit early today, so when I got there I was faced with all the kids standing out in the parking lot socializing. Immediately I saw Alec, Izzy, and Jace standing together talking amongst themselves. I parked somewhat close to them and I took a deep breath before getting out of my car, cause I knew I was in for whistling and catcalls from all around the parking lot.

"Damn Fray! Looking good today! Wanna go out this week?" Of course it was Jake. I wish he would just get the hint.

"Come on Jake, you've been asking me out for three and a half years, and it's always been a no, and it will forever be a no." As I said that I heard his friends laughing that he'd just been dissed, and I walked over to Alec, Izzy and Jace. Jace's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Normally I don't like getting attention, but I liked it from him.

"Good morning guys!" I smiled and waved as I passed them to make my way into the school. The whistling came and so did more catcalls. Most of them asking me out, and of course, all of them were me denying them.

As I walked into school, it was the same old same old. I got a lot of hellos and I got a lot of head turns and I got a lot of offers to go out during the week. All I did was smile and continue to walk. The day continued on and by the last bell, I walked out of school to my car. I heard heels running behind me and I looked back to see Izzy waving me down.

"Hey Izzy. What's up?" I turned around and leaned on the hood of my car.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" She asked with the most pleading eyes in the world, and I just couldn't say no.

"Of course Izzy. I'd love to come! What time?"

"Yay! How does 6:30 sound?" She squealed.

"Sounds great! I'll be there. Casual or formal?"

"What you're wearing now is totally acceptable! See you tonight!" And with that she darted towards Alec and Jace. I flashed him a smile and waved before getting in my car and heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Jace POV:**

Her smile was so mesmerizing, and I couldn't help but want to be near her whenever I got the chance. Alec and I were standing the car when we saw Izzy running after Clary. I was very curious as to what she was asking, and the next thing I knew Izzy was running over to us looking super excited.

"What was that all about Iz?" I asked when she arrived at the car

"I invited Clary over to dinner tonight!" She squealed and got into the car. I couldn't help but wait until Clary came over tonight.

As I got home I went straight to my room and decided that id just lay in bed until dinner came around, and I couldn't help but think about Clary. I wish I could be with her all the time.

 **Clary POV:**

When I got home, I didn't even want to face my father. I had no idea how I was going to sneak out of the house tonight to get to dinner, but I just knew that I wanted to leave. Even if it was for a few hours. As 6:30 started to roll around I could hear my dad banging around downstairs, and to be honest I was surprised he hadn't called me down yet.

"Oh Clarissa darling! Come out come out wherever you are!" At the torture continued.

I tried to make as little noise as possible, but he broke down my door anyway and punched me in the gut and than took a knife and sliced a line down my jaw. I was bleeding and he was stumbling, and I took this as my opportunity to make an escape. I pushed passed him and grabbed my go bag. I've had it packed for months just incase I had to leave in a hurry. He sliced my leg as I ran passed and I fell down the stairs. I got up as quick as I could, grabbed my keys and headed for my car. I could hear him yelling behind me but I didn't even bother looking back.

I didn't know where else to go, so I just stuck to my original plan and went to the Lightwoods. I didn't really want to explain but I was all out of options and they were expecting me. As I make my way down their street I park in front of their house. It's 7:00 and I'm late, and I was so nervous. As I got out of my car, I walked up to their door, and I looked through their window and saw them all at the table eating. I rang the doorbell and Izzy answered the door.

"WHERE THE HELL…Oh my god what happened to you?" She started to yell but after she saw me in the light she immediately asked questions.

"I'll explain later, can I please come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside and let me in, and as I walked in all eyes were on me. My bloody face, my bloody leg, and my dress that had been ripped, while my hair was all kinds of messed up.

"I'm really sorry I'm late everyone. I didn't plan on getting beat up." I laughed but only because I wanted to defuse the tension that was in the room.

Izzy lead me to her room, where she let me shower and change and bandage myself up.

"Clary, what the hell happened to you?" I knew I owed her an explanation, but I wanted to wait until everyone was together so I only had to explain it once. We walked downstairs, and everyone was piled in the living room, waiting for my explanation. I took the seat next to Jace while Izzy sat down on the floor with I'm assuming is her little brother.

"So, I'm assuming you all want to know what happened to me tonight, but in order for me to do that, I need to start at the beginning. Is that alright?" They all nod and I begin. "When I was 11 years old, my mother left me and my father, but she always promised to come back, but she never did. So it was just my father, and me and he started to heavily drink. My father owns a chair of small businesses so we're pretty well off, so nobody really gets involved with family business, even if they can see something is wrong. It started out as just the occasional push into walls. It escalated to slaps, and kicks, eventually punches, hair pulling, and the past two years, he has moved onto knives." I could see they were all shocked, but I decided to keep going. "Tonight, I was up in my room trying to figure a way to get out of the house to come here for dinner. He came to my room knocked down the door, and punched me in the stomach. I fell and he put the knife to my jaw, and cut. He started to stumble so I took the opportunity to run, but he sliced my leg, which caused me to fall down the stairs. And now I'm here because I had no where else to go." I used my sweatshirt sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes, so I could try and compose myself, when I felt and arm curl around me.

"Oh my god Clary, we're so sorry. You can stay here tonight, can't she mom?" Jace asked as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Absolutely sweetie." His mother was very nice, and I was grateful for her taking me in even though she didn't know me.

I embraced Jace's hug like it was the first hug I've ever received, and it felt like home, a real home. Something I hadn't felt in ages.

"You may use the spare bedroom dear. It's right across the hall from Jace's. He'll show you." I thanked her and headed up the stairs with Jace.

As we got to the spare bedroom, I put my single bag on the floor and turned around to see Jace standing in the doorway.

"Thank you. For the hug. I really needed it." I moved closer to him and it hit me, I'm started to like this kid.

"It was my pleasure. I'm really sorry about what happened to you tonight Clary, I can't believe you've been going through that for so long." He looked so sad, but he looked so concerned as well, which was a change of pace for me.

"You know, you're the first person to take a genuine concern about my well being in the last six years."

"That can't be true. There has to be at least one person at school who knew something." He had stepped closer to me.

"I'm not popular Jace, I don't have many close friends. I know a lot of people cause I help a lot around that school. I tutor, I work, I help anyone who needs it. No body takes the time to get to know me. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. You ready?" He nodded. "In the last six years every time that I've been abused, like really bad, the day after I always wear yoga pants and a sweat shirt, because they don't hurt to wear. And I'm not the type to dress down that much, and people know that. I have a very extensive wardrobe. Yet, no one even bothered asking if something was wrong, or if I was all right. Not any of those girls who always say hi to me, not any of those boys that ask me out every day. Nobody."

"I'm really sorry Clary." He looked so shocked.

"Hey, I don't want any sympathy. I want a friend. An actual friend. Someone who cares, and takes the time to listen." I stepped a little closer until we were inches from each other.

"You got one, I promise." And with that, I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Jace. For everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Clary."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **Jace POV**

I was woken up out of my sleep to the blood curtailing screams. He looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning, and I realized that it was Clary. I ran to her room and saw her thrashing around on her bed, clearly she was in the middle of a violent nightmare.

"Clary, Clary Clary. Shhh. It's going to be okay. I'm right here. Come on Angel, you have to wake up. Come on." I tried my best to console her and wake her from her nightmare. It took awhile, but I finally did it.

"Jace…what's going on?" She was so confused. I wonder if this happens often.

"I woke up to you screaming, and I've been trying to wake you up for a while. Are you okay Clary?" I was rubbing her back, and it seemed to be calming her down, so I just kept going.

"It was my father. He was running towards me with a knife. I tried to run, but I couldn't get away, and he started carving something into my stomach. It said 'I own you'" She was still really wired up and I could tell she was hiding something.

"It was just a dream Clary. It wasn't real."

"It was real at one point." She lifted up her shirt where the words 'I own you' were carved into her skin. That bastard did this to her, he carved those horrible words into this perfect girls stomach.

"When did this happen Clary?"

"When I was 14, I tried to leave, and I couldn't cause he got a hold of me and carved it." At this point she was crying. I lay down on her bed while her head was on my chest, I rubbed her back until she was almost asleep. I got up to let her sleep when I heard a faint voice.

"Jace. Can you stay with me tonight?" It was dark, and I hoped she hadn't seen the ridiculous smile plastered on my face.

"Absolutely Clary, anything for you." I went back to her bed, laid down as she curled up beside me. This felt so right, and it felt like we had belonged together. I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep that I've ever had.

The next day we were woken up by an angry Izzy screaming in our faces.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! SHE ISN'T ONE OF THE GIRLS FROM BACK HOME!"

"Chill Izzy, nothing happened. She had a nightmare, I came in and she wanted me to stay." Jace was still clearly half asleep.

"We promise Iz, nothing happened. I just had a really bad nightmare and he helped me through it." Hopefully Izzy believed her more than me because well, she knows me.

 **Clary POV:**

I decided not to go to school today on the account that I looked like shit, and I wasn't feeling like faking it today. I watched Alec, Izzy, and Jace get into their car and drive away. I guess it was just Max, their younger sibling, and me today. He has been getting over the flu so he got to stay home for another day.

"Hey Max, how are you feeling?" I plop down on the couch next to him.

"I'm feeling a lot better! I can't finally eat real food again!" He was so excited.

"That's great! Speaking of food, would you like any breakfast?"

"Yea! What can you make?" He was the cutest little kid ever.

"Just about anything you want! What are you in the mood for?" I could see he was racking his brain trying to figure out what he wanted.

"How about some French toast, waffles, and hash browns!"

"French toast, waffles, and hash browns it is!" I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Luckily they had everything that I needed to make all these things for Max. It was nice cooking for someone who actually enjoyed it. We put on music, and danced around the kitchen. I decided to make everything from scratch, so it took longer than expected, and since Alec, Izzy and Jace had a half-day today, there was breakfast waiting for them when they got home.

I heard the door open and someone gasped. I think it was Izzy because not soon after I heard heels clicking towards the kitchen.

"What smells so amazing?" She rushed in to the kitchen with Alec and Jace following, both wondering the same thing.

"Well Max said he was ready for real food again, so I am making him breakfast! It took a little while since I had to make it all from scratch, but if you guys would like to join us I think we have enough food to spare! We have French toast, waffles, and hash browns! Dig in" As soon as I finished they were all already eating. I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and sat down drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Are you going to eat anything Clary?" Jace whispered into my ear, and it sent shivers down my back.

"No, I'm not very hungry, but eat up, I sure made enough! How is it Max?" I look down at his end of the table and he was stuffing his face!

"It's so good! Way better than anything Izzy ever makes!"

"Hey, I try my best, and it's not that bad!" Everyone gave her the same look, as if her food could kill a small animal.

As everyone finished their meals they all left to go do their own thing, and I stayed to clean up the kitchen, and surprisingly Jace stayed to help. We put all the leftovers away and cleaned all the dishes, dried them, and put them back where they belonged.

"You didn't have to help me you know." I was trying to hard to reach the one shelf but being as short as I am, I couldn't quite reach, and I suddenly felt a body behind me, and before I could react, Jace grabbed the dish and put it away.

"I wanted to, plus how else are you going to reach the high shelves." He gave me that smirk that made me almost go weak in the knees.

"I'm not that short!" I protested but I knew I was short, there was no denying it.

"Clary, you're a foot shorter than me." As we finished up the dishes we both went out to the living room and watched TV. I curled up under a blanket and rested my head on Jace's lap. Shortly after, I was fast asleep, and for the first time in who knows how long, I didn't have a nightmare.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Jace said as I woke up, and started rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, how long was I out for?" I began to sit up and stretch.

"About and hour, maybe a little longer." He looked at me the way I always wanted to be looked at. Like I mattered, and that I belonged.

I heard a noise from outside and when I looked, I didn't like what I saw. It was my father, and he had found me. I turned and look at Jace and he was just as worried as I was. He told me to go hide, and that he would take care of this. I ran upstairs and hid in a random door I found. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to me. After all, today was my eighteenth birthday, so I'm an adult and don't have to go back with him.

The next thing I remember was Jace coming and getting me from the closet. He found me by following the sobs, how romantic right?

"Hey, Clary, you have to come downstairs. The police are here and they need a statement." He picked me up off the ground and I went downstairs.

"Miss. Fray, I'm afraid you have to come with us."

"Why?" Jace was already stepping in between the officer and me.

"Because you're a minor and you are technically under the guardianship of you're father."

"That's totally unfai…" Jace started but I cut in right away.

"I'm not a minor. Not anymore. Today is my birthday. I'm 18, and I am under no guardianship." As I said this, I got puzzling look for everyone in the room.

"Alright Miss Fray, well in that case, I need to collect a statement of what you're father has been doing and we'll follow a report. Can you be at the precinct tomorrow around 1:30?"

"Absolutely. Thank you officer." And with that they were gone, with my father in the back seat, handcuffed. I was free. For now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Jace POV:**

Today is her birthday, and nobody knew. She didn't even tell me! I'm so upset, I wish I would have known so I could have thrown her a party. But in the grand scheme of things, I'm just glad her father has been arrested, and she is finally safe. As the next day rolled around, I decided to stay home with Clary; I wanted to be there when she went to the precinct. As 1:00 rolled around Clary and I got into my car and headed out.

"Clarissa Fray, I'm here to see Officer Thompson." The lady behind the desk, pointed us in the direction of his office, and Clary and I headed down, hand in hand.

"Miss. Fray, thank you for coming down today. This might be a tough interview, seeing as we need to document everything that your dad has done in order to build a strong case against him." She nodded and Officer Thompson looked at me, it was probably my cue to leave. I let go of Clary's hand and scooted the chair back as she began to speak.

"If its okay with Jace, and you Officer Thompson, I would really like if he stayed. I don't think I can do this alone." I sat back down, and grabbed her hand again, but I was not prepared for what Clary was about to say, but I knew that I couldn't leave her. And as she started telling her side of what happened, I couldn't even put into words how awful I felt for this girl. She was 18 years old and she has already endured so much more than anyone ever should.

 **Clary POV:**

"Alright, Miss. Fray, whenever you're ready." Officer Thompson clicked his pen, Jace squeezed my hand, and I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"When I was 11, my mother left us. After that my father turned to alcohol in order to get rid of the pain. It didn't start out as much, the occasional push into the walls, or he would call me a name. A couple years after that started he escalated to slaps, and kicks, and eventually up to punches. A few years ago he decided that wasn't fun anymore, and decided to start using knives in order to inflict pain. When he decided he liked that, he began throwing his empty beer bottle or wine bottles at me. Last week he through me in a mirror and it shattered, scrapping my whole body." I could feel Jace tense up, and he squeezed my hand, but I had to keep going, no matter how much I wanted to stop. "When I was 14, I tried to get away, but he was more powerful than I was, and my punishment was the words 'I own you' carved into my stomach." I lifted up my shirt to show the officer, and he could see the past bruises still trying to heal.

"Thank you Miss. Fray. I know that wasn't easy for you, but we appreciate what you've told us. I'm going to need to take pictures of any injures that your father has inflicted on you for evidence." I nod and he takes me into another room. Jace stayed with me the whole time. Without him, I don't think I would have been able to make it through.

I took off my shirt and I took off my pants, and was just left in my sports bra and panties. I wish I would have worn something sexier, but these were a cute pair, so I guess it wasn't all-bad. I took a peak over at Jace and I could tell he wanted to look, but he was trying to respect my privacy, and I really appreciated that. He began to snap the pictures, and for the first time all of my scars and bruises were shown in public. The last person I wanted to see was Jace, but I was glad he was there.

We were finally allowed to leave, it was around 5:00 when we finally got out and Jace offered to buy me dinner. I accepted, but I already knew I wasn't going to eat. I guess Jace was just going to learn all of my secretes today. We got to the restaurant and placed our orders. I got the smallest thing on the menu, because if I had to eat, it was going to be the smallest meal I could find. Unfortunately, Jace had noticed this.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Shit, I knew where this was heading.

"Let me guess, is it about my lack of food consumption?" His eyes got wide, but I knew I had just read his mind.

"Yea. I've never seen you eat anything." He watched me as I picked at my food.

"That's because I don't eat often. And when I do, it's as little as possible." I thought he would find this disguising but the only expression that I could read from his face was concern.

"Why?"

"Freshman year I stopped eating meat, but I never supplemented it with any other protein, so I lost a lot of weight. I went to doctors and nutritionists, but they all made me feel horrible about myself, and they weren't helping. I didn't intentionally become anorexic, but it was a side effect, and now my body doesn't handle food very well, and when I do eat it makes me feel gross." After I finished I decided to look up at him to see what he was thinking.

"Clary, you are beautiful, and we will get through this. All of this." He reached across the table and held my hand.

"After all of this, you still think I'm beautiful?"

"I've never thought any less of you Clary, you have always been beautiful to me." Just at that moment a bunch of guys from school walk in, and I'm not prepared for their childish comments.

"Hey Clary! You wanna go out this week?" Jake just doesn't understand that I don't like him.

"First off Jake, my answer is always going to be no. I don't like you that way, and second, I'm kind of on a date right now." I was hoping Jace would just go along with it, because I just wanted Jake to leave.

"Come on Clary, you can date around. So many people want you. Play the field, find someone you like." What a dick thing to say, and just as I was about to speak, Jace stepped in.

"She already has." Oh thank God he played along, maybe Jake would finally leave me alone. Jake looked pissed, and I knew that he wasn't going to leave unless he was totally convinced, so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned across the table and planted a passion filled kiss on his lips, and he reciprocated immediately. I heard Jake grunt and then walk away.

"Thank you so much, he may finally leave me alone! I'm sorry about that though, I didn't know what else to do to convince him." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it." He gave me that smirk and I knew I was in trouble, I was falling hard, and fast for Jace Lightwood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Clary POV:**

 **Time Jump-End of senior year:**

Graduation was slowly approaching, and I couldn't be more excited about my life for once. My father had gone on trial, and he was found guilty of 14 counts of child abuse. He was sentenced to 2 consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole, and he as finally out of my life.

 ** _Flashback to the day of the verdict:_**

 _We were all sitting in the courtroom waiting for the jury to come back in with the verdict. We were all there, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and I along with Mayrse. The trial had lasted a month, and lets just say if I wasn't the talk of the town already, I certainly was now. I sat there impatiently until the jurors finally filed in. I could feel Jace's hands squeeze mine and I knew that no matter, I would have him by my side._

 _"_ _Jury, do we have a verdict?" The judge asked and the Juror number 1 stood up._

 _"_ _Yes we do your honor." And with that she handed the verdict to the judge, and he proceeded to read it out loud. My heart was racing and I could feel the wave of anxiety roll over me like a steamroller._

 _"_ _In the case of Valentine Morgenstern, we find the defendant GUILTY of all 14 counts of child abuse in the first degree." I stopped breathing and almost fell to the floor. It was finally over, and I was finally free._

 ** _Flashback ended._**

I had moved in with the Lightwoods until the end of the school year. Since my dad was now in jail for life, and I am the only living relative he has, I got all his money. I didn't care about being rich though, the best gift I've ever received was the love and kindness that the Lightwoods have shown me.

With my new money, I decided to give back as much as I could to the Lightwoods, because I wanted them to know that I was appreciative for everything they have done for me. I gave Izzy a chunk of money to go on her very own and very extensive shopping spree. I gave Alec a chunk of money so that he could buy whatever he so desired because lets be real, who really knows what Alec likes, since Max was only 9, I gave his parents a check with his name on it that he could have when he turned 18. As for Jace, I had my own very special way of giving him his gift. Ever since we met, I could tell he fell in love with my car. And why wouldn't you? It was a beautiful car, and I was going to give him one, but I waited until school. Making a public scene was never my thing, but I think this was a special case.

Jace POV:

Izzy, Alec and I were waiting outside of school waiting for Clary to show up. She told us she would met us there today because she had something to take care of, and I was kind of nervous.

"Izzy, have you heard from Clary? I'm getting nervous, she should be here by now." I didn't want to sound like I was freaking out, but it was true, she should have been here by now.

"I think she's pulling in right now." I turn to look, but I realize she isn't driving her normal car. Her BMW was a bright white, and this car was a deep black. She pulled into the spot next to us and hopped out of the car.

"I was getting worried, I thought you decided to ditch us." I gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I just had to stop and pick up your car." She threw the keys at me and I just couldn't believe what she had just said. My car? MY car?

"Clary. What do you mean my car?" I asked, still quite shocked but before I could say anything else she walked up to me, grabbed the back of my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I certainly didn't object to this, and just went right along with it. I could hear the ohhs and ahhs from the crowd. I could hear some girl's disappointed sighs and some of the guys groans. But I didn't care because Clary Fray was mine, and that's all I could ever want.

"I love you Jace Lightwood, and I always will. I can't even begin to express my gratitude for everything you've done for me this past year. I couldn't have gotten through it without you. This is my thank you, and I know it doesn't even come close to how much I want to thank you, but I felt like it was a start. So, thank you Jace, for everything." I stared in her emerald green eyes and I just couldn't believe that amount of sincerity that came from her mouth, all I could do was kiss her.

"I love you too Clary Fray." The bell rang, and we walked hand in hand into school. The rest of the year went by really fast, and we graduated. The future is certainly bright for all of us, and especially for Clary and I.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
